


Ravenous (Professor!Tom) 100 Drabble Challenge

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Professor Tom, Romance, Smut, prof!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So I finally wrote it! Today, I go the inspiration or whatever it was I have no clue. But I’ve been having too many Tom feels this week. Hope you like it. It been months since I wrote something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ravenous (Professor!Tom) 100 Drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I finally wrote it! Today, I go the inspiration or whatever it was I have no clue. But I’ve been having too many Tom feels this week. Hope you like it. It been months since I wrote something.

It was the Halloween party night. As she entered she saw Tom talking to some of his colleagues and scratching his beard as he would pause to think about something. She stood at the entrance a bit awkwardly waiting for her friend to join her after parking the car. She wondered if this was a good idea, her being there at a close proximity to Tom with others from the university.

She heard her name being called out as she turned her head to see her friend walking up to her. The sound of her name made Tom turn his head too as he saw her walk with her friend, smiling. Their gazes met, as she raised her eyebrows at him causing him to return his dark gaze.

She tried not to blush and make it obvious that he was already affecting her.

We need to stop eye fucking each other in public, her mind told her as she tore her gaze away from him to pay attention to something her friend was saying.

_But he does look good tonight._

_When does he not?_

_I just wanna take him in a closet and-_

“Um hello? Are you listening?” her friend waved a hand in front of her. “Right, sorry. Yeah sure” she nodded her head, having no idea what her friend had just said.

“Great then, onto the floor” she found herself being dragged onto the dance floor in the middle of a crowd.

_Well fuck_

Ignoring Tom’s attention on her, she danced. Oh well at least tried. You know how hard it is to dance in public, trying not to squirm while he was looking at you. And she wasn’t even dancing with him.

“Wow it’s hot in here” she told her friend, trying to get away from the crowd. The only reason she was actually feeling hot was because her body was craving him right now.  
To hell with that suit, when I’m done with him tonight he’s gonna need another one. 

Walking away from the floor and from him she headed to get some Pepsi. To some extent she knew he would follow.

“You look ravishing tonight” she felt a hand on her lower back and another on her waist, turning her around.

She looked up at him as he smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling. She placed her hand on his chest as he pulled her closer to him and leaned up to capture him in a kiss. She took one hand of his and led it under her dress as he got the idea and started rubbing her sex through her underwear. 

This time it was her who deepened the kiss causing him to groan and press her lower half against his to try and warn her to stop. His growing hardness reminded her that they  
were at a function in public.

With a sigh, she broke apart.

She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same one she always gave him. For her desire and love was synonymous when she was with Tom.

“I need you” she whispered into his chest just loud enough for only him to barely hear it. She didn’t know why but perhaps at that moment she wanted assurance that he would be there for her. It had been a horrible week with several assignments. He had given her space as she had asked. But now she needed to be with him.

“Then its best that we leave right away isn’t it?” his eyes softened as he placed a small kiss on her head, just holding her there for now.

They needed this.


End file.
